Le cycle des larmes d'Elendil
by CryNienna
Summary: Les dernières pensées de quelques uns des derniers elfes. ça commence avec Legolas... et ça continue! CHAP 2 en ligne! please! reviews!
1. Azur

Et voilà!  
  
Encore une nouvelle fic!  
  
Mais je vais me calmer rapidement sur le rythme, c'est juste que là j'ai plein d'idées dans la tête, des bonne et des mauvaises.  
  
Cette fic me plaît moyennement, mais je crois que je vais la réécrire. Mais j'aimerais pour cela avoir vos avis par les reviews, conseils et commentaires...  
  
En attendant voici la première partie.  
  
Je ne peux pas trop vous en dire plus, mais c'est triste (snif!) enfin du moins c'est sensé l'être!  
  
Pas de romance ni de slash juste les sentiments d'un elfe dans un des moment les plus critique de sa vie.  
  
Je tiens aussi à dire merci à tous mes reviewers!   
  
c'est vraiment sympa de laisser des rewiews!  
  
Pour le moment je n'ai lu que le fics sur le défi sur sam. J'ai du mal à écrire et à lire en même temps lol!  
  
Il me faut trois heures pour taper un mot à l'ordi! ^ ^  
  
Sur la mort d'un assassin:  
  
drew blood: merci pour ton mot, c'est sympa! Jez suis contente que ça t'ai plus!  
  
Sur Le dernier chant des mouettes:  
  
Eryna khan: merci à toi aussi! Tu verras cette fic c'est pas du slash!   
  
Je viens de découvrir ta fic Monsieur frodon en cliquant sur ton pseudo dans me reviews, elle est vraiment super! J'ai vraiment adoré! Continue!   
  
Castor: dsl! Encore une histoire qui se finit mal (snif) mais c'est pas ma faute, j'peux pas m'en empêcher! ; - D  
  
Merci pour les précisions sur la bague de Barahir. Au moment d'écrire la fic je ne me souvenais plus de son nom...  
  
Cheyna: merci pour tes encouragements!   
  
Ça me va droit au coeur! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! C'est motivant les reviews! ^ ^  
  
Lisandra: merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouve cette histoire bien. Surtout que c'était ma toute première fic! Snif...   
  
Elysabeth: dsl! Mais j'aime bien les histoire qui finissent mal! C'est vrai que c'est un peu triste! Jolie histoire aussi que celle sur sam. J'ai bien aimé. Mais elle est triste aussi! Snif!  
  
Merci à tous pour vos messages! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne! Et mzrci d'avance à tous les futurs reviews qui seront nombreux... mais si, mais si...   
  
Disclamer: les persos du seigneur des anneaux ne sont toujours pas à moi. (hé non, j'ai demander au père Noël mais j'ai pas du être assez sage!) alors en attendant noël prochain ou mon anniversaire, il appartiennent encore à J.R.R Tolkien.   
  
Azur...  
  
Azur... Tout autour de moi est azur. La mer et le ciel se mêlent, m'offrant cette vision rêvée d'un monde en parfaite harmonie. Azur, comme le sont mes yeux mélancoliques qui fixent inlassablement les terres qui s'éloignent peu à peu, alors que mon esprit erre déjà ailleurs, loin d'elles. C'est dur, dur de tout abandonner pour partir vers une destination inconnue, dur de tout perdre pour espérer seulement tout reconstruire, là-bas.   
  
L'appel de la mer avait ordonné. Je devais obéir. Je la regardais. Elle s'éloigne, inexorablement... A vrai dire, elle me semble déjà loin, si loin... La terre du milieu, ma terre.... Mirkwood, Rivendell, la Lorien... Le passé. Comment décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment précis? De la tristesse, de la mélancolie? Non, c'est plus que ça... J'ai l'impression de mourir, Et, en vérité, Je me meurs. Une partie de moi s'éteint, peu à peu... Mon passé s'envole, glissant entre mes doigts comme l'eau fraîche et clair de l'océan. L'océan... Je l'entends encore qui m'appelle, et mon cœur se brise. Les mouettes gracieuses escortent notre dernier voyage, jusqu'à ce que fatiguées de pleurer, elles rejoignent la rive de ce monde que je quittes et qui disparaît de ma vue... Mais pas de ma mémoire.   
  
Je suis blessé, mortellement. Mon cœur est déchiré entre ces rivages qui m'ont vu naître, et ce pays lointain, qui m'attire et dont je ne sais rien, rien d'autre qu'un nom... Et le fait que ce sera le lieu qui me verra mourir, l'endroit où je rendrait aux Valars mon dernier souffle. C'était légitime. Valinor, le pays d'Aman, La terre des Valars. là où tout à commencé... Là où tout doit finir. Car je sais que c'est sur ces rivages blancs que se terminera les temps de mon peuple. Ainsi nous sommes nés, ainsi nous mourront. Je sens un grand vide en moi. Où vais-je? Je sais cependant que si je restais sur ces terres, je mourrais, bercé par le chant des mouettes, dont chacun des cris sera comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Je repenses à tous ceux qui ont été à mes côtés, et que je ne reverrais jamais. Aragorn, Arwen, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Faramir, Boromir... Tous ces hommes, ces elfes, ces hobbits, ces nains... Tous tombés, emporté par les tourments de la guerre ou les affres de la mortalité. Non, désormais plus rien ne me retiens à cette terre. Plus rien mis à part le chant des oiseaux, l'air frais du matin caressant l'eau frémissante d'un lac, le vent murmurant sa peine dans les arbres vert d'un bois profond... Retrouverais-je ce monde que j'ai tant aimé à l'ouest, à Valinor? Reverrais-je ces instants fugaces volés à l'ombre des grands Mallormes de la Lorien? Les mouettes se retournent doucement, et m'abandonnent. Elles m'ont appeler, mais aujourd'hui elle me laissent Les retrouverais-je à la fin de mon périple? J'en doute. Je sens en vérité que ce voyage n'est pas fait pour s'achever. J'ai de l'espoir, mais je me souviens aussi du message que Galadriel nous avait fait parvenir en Rohan:  
  
« Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre   
  
dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la mer!  
  
Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,  
  
ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera »   
  
Je souris tristement, me rappelant l'expression de déception peinte sur le visage de Gimli croyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Mais bien heureux est le fou oublié! Car ces quelques lignes sont synonymes de mort et de tristesse. Mais comment résister à l'appel de l'océan? Comment trouver encore le repos quand on a connu les pleurs de mouettes blanches?  
  
Je me retourne et regarde l'avant du bateau. Gimli est là, comme toujours. Lui, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, c'est toute sa vie qu'il sacrifie par amitié. Et même plus... Il allait mourir loin de siens, quelque part à l'ouest, pour ne pas me laisser. Mais hélas, j'ai bien peur que ce voyage ne soit qu'un leurre. Ai-je été trop fier de prétendre rejoindre mon peuple à Valinor, alors que le dernier vaisseau est parti il y a de ça bien longtemps? Mais je me devais de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, jusqu'à ce que mon rôle dans le récit s'achève enfin, avec le départ de tous les autres. Nous sommes les derniers. Puissent les Valars et Elendil nous guider vers notre destin. Puissent la mer nous porter en son sein jusqu'à ce que notre voyage s'achève. Et si mon avenir est dans les bras de Mandos, puisse Nienna verser une larme pour tous ceux qui sont tombés. Long est le périple, et l'espoir se distille peu à peu, s'abandonnant à la mer, vaste étendue bleue, sans fin. Ou commence l'horizon, où fini le firmament? La nuit ne m'offre aucun repos. Le jour ne me donne que des chagrins. Pendant une éternité, je navigue. Mais je comprends que nous sommes perdus. Azur... La mort à donc cette couleur là? Qu'elle est splendide! Le chant des mouettes n'est-il donc rien d'autre que l'appel de Mandos ou les lamentations de Nienna?  
  
Nous errons. Les Valars ne nous ont pas permis de rejoindre Valinor. Je comprends maintenant. Mais peut-être daigneront-ils m'accorder une dernière prière. Puisse Mandos nous emporter rapidement dans ses bras. L'orage sévit à l'ouest. Oui, toujours se diriger vers l'ouest, là ou le soleil se couche, là ou il n'y a plus rien. Les Valars ont éteint l'âge des elfes et des créatures magiques. Puissent les hommes ne pas devenir aussi fous que nous. Puissent leurs enfants ne plus connaître la souffrance et la guerre. J'ai mal pour Gimli, il ne méritait pas cette fin. Mais quand je le regarde, je sens qu'il comprend et sais. Gimli... La tempête fait rage. Le puissant navire elfique n'est rien d'autre qu'une feuille dansante dans le vent. Les feuilles de la Lorien... Je les revoie. Mon monde, Mirkwood... ma maison. Voilà des jours que les mouettes nous ont abandonner. Leurs pleurs me manquent. C'est pour elles que j'ai fait tout ce voyage, pour qu'elles cessent enfin de pleurer et d'appeler. Ai-je échouer? Les étoile s'éteignent dans le ciel. Un nouveau jour commence. Elendil se meurt pour renaître avec la déchéance d'un nouveau jour. Mais je ne la révérais pas. C'est ma dernière chance de lui dire adieu.  
  
Je lève des yeux implorants vers elle, et sa lueur me paraît moins froide. Elle aussi m'appelle. Elle s'affaiblit, peu à peu. Son scintillement ressemble à une larme. Une perle d'azur... Elendil. Il est temps. Je comprend maintenant le destin qu'elle m'a réserver. Je suie cette étoile de l'ouest depuis le début, et elle m'a perdu, comme les chimères perdent les rêveurs. Elle est belle, Elendil. Si brillante et si pâle dans le jour naissant. L'étoile de mon peuple. Seront nous donc condamner à disparaître, tous?  
  
Gimli ne dit rien. Il est silencieux. Il me sourit. D'une voix triste et dénuée de toute espoir, je murmure comme pour moi-même:  
  
« Gimli, jamais vous n'auriez songer mourir aux côtés d'un elfe »  
  
Le nain me regarde et répond de sa voix grave:  
  
« Mais j'ai toujours rêver de mourir aux côtés d'un ami. »  
  
Je lui souris. Il ne m'en veux pas. Il savait depuis le début. Pardon Gimli, pardon... La barque chavire. Je ne lutte même pas. Mandos a décidé de réunir de nouveau la communauté. Je vais donc les retrouver dans ses cavernes, si mes croyances sont justes. Je ne doute pas, car je n'espère plus. Avant de basculer je jette un regard par dessus bord. Le chant des mouettes et revenus. De nouveau je les entends. Mandos, Nienna... Ada (père)... Je l'aperçois. Une minuscule tâche blanche au milieu du tumulte de la mer et du ciel réunis. Se dessinant sur l'horizon comme une mouette sur l'étendu bleu du ciel, Valinor... Merci Mandos...  
  
Et tout devint azur...  
  
**********************************************  
  
La tempête cessa. Le ciel et la mer se retrouvèrent enfin. Sur la rive blanche, les vagues jetaient l'écume d'argent. L'aube était rouge. Mais bientôt elle se dissipa, laissant le saphir du ciel rejoindre le bleu de la mer. Sur la plage, une silhouette blanche se tenait immobile. Bientôt, l'océan jeta à ses pieds quelques présents. Elle se pencha et les ramassa. Dans sa main gauche se tenait un écrin de cristal ou trois de ses cheveux d'or étaient retenus prisonniers. Et dans sa main droite brillaient deux feuilles de Lorien, tel deux yeux émeraudes scintillantes de fièvres et de larmes. Le voyage était fini. Elle se dirigea vers une clairière ou neuf petits coffres de verres étaient disposés en cercle. Là, elle déposa les deux feuilles dans deux des trois coffres encore vides.   
  
« Aragorn... Boromir....Pippin.. Merry... Frodon... Sam... et maintenant Gimli, et Legolas. Non, jamais sans raison ne tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. »  
  
et toujours le vent les ramène chez elles. Seulement il n'y avait plus de Lorien. La mer les a donc porter ici, sur ces rivages blancs. Valinor n'était pas une bénédiction, ni une terre rêvée. Valinor était une prison où ils finiraientt pas s'éteindre, tous, un par uns, à l'abris des regards.  
  
Galadriel se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait Thranduil. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la mer. Il aurait été inutile de le retenir. Les vagues se mourraient sur les rochers dans une lutte inutile. Thranduil se dirigea vers l'océan, et disparut...   
  
Azur... tout était azur...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FIN... de la partie 1.  
  
Voilà!  
  
Je sais que c'est Space et court mais je l'ai écrit cette nuit et je voulais la mettre.  
  
Ça fait partie du cycle des larmes d'Elendil qui raconte la mort des principaux elfes. (Galadriel, elrond, legolas, thranduil, Arwen... )et de leurs dernières pensées et prières. C'est plutôt sombre comme histoire. La suite bientôt. Ce n'est que la première partie, j'ai pas finit de les faire souffrir!  
  
Alors en bas à gauche y'a le bouton go, n'oubliez pas, pour tous vos commentaires...   
  
Please reviews!  
  
Et encore merci à tous mes reviewers!  
  
Ça fais vraiment plaisir! ^ ^ 


	2. Vermeille

Salut! Tous le monde!  
  
Et oui, de retour pour la suite de la fic!  
  
Cette fic est plutôt faite pour que chaque personne lise la fin du perso qui l'intéresse le plus (donc c'est un tout petit peu répétitif)   
  
j'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Please reviews!!!!  
  
ça motive! 0   
  
Disclamers: les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent toujours à J.R.R Tolkien.   
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers!  
  
Sur Azur...  
  
Tari Miriel: merci pour ta reviews! Ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. (même si tu verra, elle est moins bien écrite puisque taper très rapidement. mais je voulais la mettre en ligne pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à corriger!) c'est moins triste! Tu verra... quoique... en tous cas! Ça me fait plaisir que tu es lu cette fic et que tu l'ai commenté! Encore merci!  
  
j'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ta reviews sur la mort d'un assassin. Ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
Gros zouby!  
  
Cheyna: merci à toi aussi pour ta reviews! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur azur! Et comme promis: la suite! Bon, elle est pas terrible mais c'est toujours mieux que rien! Lol! Mais je réecrirai!  
  
En tous cas merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente qu'azur t'es plut!   
  
Big kiss et encore merci!!!!  
  
Eryna Khan: si tu aime bien Galadriel! Tu va être servis! Lol!   
  
Dans la suite de l'histoire, elle aura un rôle important... mais je n'en dit pas plus! Suspense!  
  
j'aime beaucoup aussi ce perso... tu verras dans la suite... gros bisous et j'espère!  
  
Merci pour tes reviews!   
  
Doegred : 'lut! Tu as raison pour le nom de l'étoile, je me suis trompé. Je me suis basé pour cela sur le film. On dirai qu'ils disent elendil. Mais c'est bien Eärendil... Désolé! Je m'excuse. Mais je continue la fic avec ce nom car cela concorde avec le titre. Je le modifierais peut-être dans l'autre version. Pour ce qui est des explications, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ai pas bcp d'autres! Peut-être un peu dans ce passage! J'avais dit que c'était space! En fait, c'est ma vision de valinor, une terre où les elfes sont condamner à s'éteindre, un par un. (Oh! J'en dit trop!) Pourquoi cela? Ah! Mystère, normalement il y aura une (petite) révélation à la fin. Mais je crois que Legolas à semer quelques indices... je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il s'agit des pensées des personnages! Celle-ci peuvent donc être erronées! Je précise ça surtout pour ce passage! Je ferais plus de précision quand j'aurais fini la fic. Je veux pas risquer de révéler des trucs qui casserait le peu de suspense de l'histoire... mais bon, ce passage est assez répétitif de l'autre... mais il y a quelques éléments... j'ai essayer d'être un peu plus clair, mais je veux aussi que le lecteur se créer ses propres interprétation... du moins jusqu'à la fin. La reviews d'Elysabeth est bien expliquée. Zoubu et j'espère avoir (un peu) répondu à tes questions! Merci d'avoir reviewer! Bye!   
  
Aelea wood: merci à toi pour ta reviews! Je suis contente qu'elle t'es touché. C'est vrai qu'azur était triste, mais là, c'est un peu moins dramatique et assez répétitif. (je me répète, là, non? Depuis le début je dis ça! Lool) je suis contente que tu es aimé azur et qu'elle t'es tant ému. C'était un peu l'objectif fixé! Merci encore de reviewer, c'est super motivant et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer. En ce moment, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration (tu verras, Vermeille est moins touchante qu'azur, bcp moins même! ) mais ça me donne envie d'essayer de tout reprendre à la fin pour faire mieux. J'espère tout de même ne pas trop te décevoir! Big kiss et . merci bcp encore pour ta reviews!  
  
Elysabeth: Un merci géant pour ta reviews! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! (essuie petite larme....) j'ai étais contente de revoir ton pseudo sur cette fic! j'espère que Vermeille ne te décevra pas trop, car elle est moins bien q'azur... en tous cas merci! Tu m'a vraiment motivé et oussé à écrire la suite assez rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une suite provisoire, mais je voulais pas trop faire attendre. Encore merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça me touche vraiment. Mais la suite sera moins poétique, et plus répétitive... c'est vrai que c'est triste comme fin sur les elfes, mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-t'ils partis? Pourquoi auraient-ils été appelés par la mer? Dsl si mes fics cassent un peu le moral, mais j'adore écrire des histoire qui finissent mal. (hihihihi = rire sadique... ) en tous cas continue à me reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir. Et n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas! Ça m'aidera à me corriger! Tu verras, dans Vermeille, y'a plein de trucs qui ont l'air de ne pas aller... en tous cas merci de tes reviews! J'en été toute fière. Mais heu... ma tête risque d'explosée! Lool! Je suis vraiment super méga happy que Azur t'es plus! GROS BISOUS!  
  
Moon cat 22: merci pour ta reviews! J'ai essayer de faire la suite le lus vite possible!!! je suis contente que ça te plaise! Mais bon, tu verra, c'est répétitif comme suite... en fait c'est encore et toujours un drame que vit un autre perso.... et il y aura encore une suite! (Lol) environ 4 ou 5 chapitres, plutot 4 que 5! mais bon.... gros bisous à toi et ! merci pour ta reviews!  
  
Petite note de départ!  
  
Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le Simarillon ( je résume vraiment très très rapidement!)  
  
Nienna, c'est la Valar du deuil  
  
Mandos, c'est celui de la mort  
  
Ulmo c'est celui de l'eau...   
  
voiloù! Pour plus de précision lisez le Simarillon!!! mais c'est vraiment pas utile pour comprendre la fic.)  
  
et encore une petite précision.... c'est un peu répétitif... mais c'est fait exprès! (heu, me répète pas un peu, là! Lol!)  
  
et bcp de reviews S.V.P! mais si! mais si!!!!!  
  
Vermeille...  
  
Azur, tout autour de moi était azur.... Mais mes pensées restaient tristement fixées sur l'aube rouge que le ciel m'avait offert, ce matin même. Maudite mer, maudit ciel, maudite étoile... Voilà désormais tout ce qui me reste...   
  
Une aube de sang s'était levée, emportant avec elle tous mes espoirs. Je l'attendais, mais il n'est pas venu... Et à présent, je sais que plus jamais je ne verrais se profiler son ombre sur le jour naissant. Le soleil peut bien renaître mille fois, il ne m'apportera plus aucune joie. Mort ce sentiment qui autrefois s'emparait de mon âme. Mort, comme tous les autres sentiments qu'un père peut éprouver, mort, comme celui que je pleure, et qui repose désormais pour l'éternité au fond de cette mer vermeille, si loin de moi. Parti, alors que j'avais encore tellement besoin de lui, tellement de choses à lui apprendre...   
  
Le jour se meurt à présent devant mes yeux vides de toutes émotions. La nuit noire s'emparera bientôt de ces terres immortelles, comme le désespoir s'empare peu à peu de mon âme. Je pose un regard aveugle sur ce ciel en feu, brûlant des passions qu'ont allumés les hommes... Je le regarde, mais ne le vois pas.  
  
Si jeune, et déjà si loin... Cette mer meurtrière m'a pris tout ce que j'avais. Je me croyais riche d'un palais, d'un royaume, d'une couronne de Mithril, et d'un peuple... Mais que sont toutes ces choses devant un sourire innocent, devant le sourire innocent de son propre enfant? J'ai compris. Éphémères.  
  
Un palais? Rien d'autre qu'un château de sables que les vents et les mers peuvent emporter d'un geste. Un royaume? Un cadeau pour son enfant, inutile désormais, et témoin cruel me rappelant sans cesse mon échec. Une couronne de Mithril? Comme j'aimerais seulement encore qu'il vienne m'apporter, triomphant, un de ces simples objets abandonnés et anodins, dont seul nos enfants détiennent le secret pour les changer en merveilleux cadeaux. Quant à un peuple, à quoi cela peut il bien servir d'être entouré de milles personnes, quand on sait que la seule que l'on voudrait tenir dans nos bras ne reviendra jamais...  
  
Je me sens vide. Je n'ai plus rien. Depuis ce matin, j'attends je ne sais quoi, je ne sais qui, assis, là, solitaire, sur ce rocher au bord de cet océan de mélancolie qui me rappelle tellement ses yeux... Incapable de bouger, incapable de croire encore.... Mon cœur est assombri par la peine et la douleur, et je ne suis plus qu'une ombre perdu sur cette île de malheurs et de désespoir.   
  
Les mouettes pleurent sur la rive. Elles nous ont appelés, et désormais elles attendent, comme nous, patiemment la fin. Que faire? Pleurer? Je n'en ai plus la force? Espérer? Espérer quoi? Qui? Et pourquoi? Vivre? Ce mot n'a plus de sens... Survivre? Oui, peut-être... Oui...   
  
Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel. Une étoile apparaît au loin. Elle brille faiblement, chancelante comme la flamme d'une bougie prête à s'éteindre. Elendil.... Espoir de mon peuple, guide et traîtresse. Ma vie durant, j'ai cru en toi, j'ai cru aux Valars, j'ai cru aux terres immortelles. Pardonne-moi mon enfant de t'avoir ainsi menti...  
  
Elendil! Maudite étoile! Dire que c'est moi qui lui ai appris à toujours suivre ta lueur, quand il était perdu.... Aujourd'hui ma vielle ennemi, tu nous a tous trahi...  
  
tous comme ces Valars, être si puissants qui nous ont abandonné là, sur cette îlot de terres, perdu dans une masse d'azur se changeant si aisément en mer de sang... Dites-moi, Valars? Cette océan vermeille, n'est t-il pas la mémoire silencieuse de tous ces morts, de tous ces elfes tombés pour vous? N'est-ce pas là tous le sang que mon peuple a versé en votre nom qui se rappelle à nous? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt. Cela aurait éviter tellement de choses inutiles, tellement de mots vains, tel que l'espoir et le rêve... Le sang de mon fils se mêle à présent aux leurs. Il a tous sacrifié pour ces mots, et ces mots me l'ont pris... Ah, hélas! On sous-estime toujours trop, la puissances des mots...  
  
Mon enfant, mon tout petit... Cette aube rouge ne quittera jamais plus mon esprit tourmenté. Elle me rendra fou, fou de tristesse et de chagrin.   
  
Je les hais, je les hais tous... Comment ont-ils osé? Mon enfant, ma vie... S'il vous reste quelque courage après ce crime, venez donc me prendre moi aussi! Viens Mandos, je t'attends. Viens...  
  
Il est temps que je me lève, mon fils a périt debout, et j'en ferai de même. Mais je ne veux plus, non, je ne veux plus me soumettre à ces esprits, à ces Valars qui prétendent veiller sur nous. Cette cité n'était pas une bénédiction, c'était un tombeau, notre propre tombeau. Tous ceux en quoi nous avons toujours cru n'avait été qu'un leurre. La belle Valinor n'existe plus. Celle-ci ne s'est construite que sur les ruines d'une histoire et d'un passé depuis trop longtemps révolus. Tout comme l'est notre temps. Ici, nous périrons tous. Certains plus tôt que d'autres... Et j'en ferais partie. Le feu de la haine brûle en moi. Mon cœur se consume peu à peu. Je refuse que mon destin soit encore entre les mains de ces êtres. Je déciderais moi-même de mon heure. Et il est temps.  
  
Pleure, Nienna, Pleure... Pleure sur les souffrances de ce monde, pleure nous éternellement. Pleure, même si je sais que ces larmes se noieront dans cet océan de mort qui rougeoie devant mes yeux. Elles seront oubliées, mais elles si sont belles. Comme le sont tous les sacrifices. Ils sont oubliés, tous effacés par le temps, mais tellement beaux... Beaux comme le chant mélancolique des mouettes sur le rivage, beaux comme le ciel et la mer s'embrasant, beaux comme la vision idyllique des gouttes de sang sur la neige...  
  
Le vent de la tempête et la mer déchaînée m'ont pris ma vie... Les Valars l'ont voulu ainsi. Manwë l'a ordonné, et Ulmo a obéis. Mon fils a périt sous les flots enragés. Vous n'êtes en rien supérieur à Melkor, le sombre seigneur. Non, vous êtes bien ses frères...  
  
Je m'avance. L'eau, malgré ses reflets de feu, et terriblement froide. Vermeille... Je regarde la surface de l'eau et j'y aperçoit ce visage qui est le mien, et qui sera bientôt effacé de toute les mémoires, simple sacrifice. Vermeille... Couleur de sang... Vermeille....  
  
J'avance encore. Je déciderais moi-même de mon destin. Je tourne le dos à Elendil, étoile sournoise et cruelle... La nuit avance. Le ciel de flammes commence à s'éteindre, et ma rage se calme. Je fais encore un pas, et je repense à tout ça... Peut-être suis-je autant responsable qu'eux de la mort de mon fils. Un père n'est-il pas censé protéger son enfant? Je l'ai laisser partir, je l'ai laisser grandir, trop vite. Il me semblait si fort, mon tout petit, ma fierté... Mon regard se porte vers l'horizon. Qui sait? Peut-être m'attends t-il, quelque part, la-bas, dans les cavernes de Mandos, bercé par les pleurs de l'inconsolable Nienna...  
  
la mer semble monter. Chaque vague submerge un peu plus mon corps. Les Valars m'appellent. En tentant de fuir mon destin, peut-être que je ne fais que le rattraper, tout simplement. Mes mains baignent dans l'eau. Je les regarde à travers ce miroir écarlate. Elles m'apparaissent rouges, couverte d'un sang tout juste versé. Mon enfant... Je revoie encore son doux visage qui me sourit, si fier, la veille de son départ. À l'aube, il est partit à l'aube. Trop tôt, je n'ai pas pu le voir s'enfuir loin de ma protection. Quelle déchirure. Mais cela a sans doute était préférable. Je me serais senti si honteux de pleurer devant lui, le blessant et l'accusant ainsi indirectement de la douleur qu'il me procurait. Car j'ai pleuré, oui, j'ai pleuré d'innombrables larmes à chaque instants de sa vie ou je le voyait s'éloigner de moi. Et cette fois-ci fut l'une des plus dures... Il m'en aurait voulu si j'avais été là, le regardant pleurer à son tour. Car je sais qu'il a pleuré, le cœur d'un père ne se trompe jamais sur ces choses là... Il était si jeune lorsque sa mère est parti, elle aussi, si loin... Je n'ai su m'occuper de lui... J'étais trop absorbé par ces choses inutiles, ce palais, ce royaume, cette couronne de Mythril, et ce peuple pour qui mon fils était prêt à périr. Je ne voyais même pas que mon seul et vrai trésor, c'était toi, Legolas... Pardon, pardon pour tout cela.  
  
Je porte mes mains à ma bouche. Un goût amer s'empare de mes sens. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, cette amertume, cette amertume de mon âme, cette amertume de la mer... Plus qu'elle et moi...  
  
Et c'est dans les flammes de cette mer meurtrière que j'ai choisi d'éteindre le feu de haine qui anime mon cœur. Même si pour cela, je dois y laisser la vie.   
  
Et je m'avance, encore. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme le ciel embrasé pouvait-être beau.   
  
Je m'avance vers toi, et vers ta dernière demeure. Plus que trois pas. Je m'avance dans cette océan écarlate. Je m'avance dans ce ciel rouge sang, je m'avance enfin, dans cet univers de feu formé par le ciel et la mer réunis en un ultime brasier aux flammes vermeilles...  
  
oui, vermeille, tout devint vermeille...  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le seigneur Thranduil choisit de s'enfoncer dans la mer pour ne plus j'aimais réapparaître. Cette même mer aux reflets de sang sous ce même ciel en feu, qui lui avait arraché son fils unique. Une ombre blanche se découpait sur le ciel aux reflets ocres. L'automne s'emparait de l'île. Les feuilles dorées s'envolaient dans le vent tourbillonnant. Il les conduisait toutes vers elle, la mer, berceau de tout les espoirs et de toutes les désillusions. Galadriel cligna des yeux. Son monde se mourrait, inexorablement. Legolas fut le premier, Thranduil le second... Et ce n'étaientt que les précurseurs d'une long cycle. Elle sentit un regard se posait sur elle. Derrière elle se tenait Elrond. Il la regarda, et s'en alla. Oui, ce n'était que les premiers... Debout sur la falaise, Galadriel regardait les derniers remous de l'eau se dissiper là où quelques minutes auparavant, se tenait le seigneur Trandhuil, roi des elfes de Mirkwood. Sa colère l'avait consumée, mais était-il fou pour autant?   
  
Ses dernières paroles, bien qu'emplies du venin de la haine et de la rage d'une ultime défaite, n'étaient t-elles pas le reflet de ce qu'ils pensaient, tous? Valinor n'était plus. Ou du moins Valinor telle que Galadriel l'avait connu. Un monde d'espoir et de joie, un havre de paix et de gaité. Désormais, cette cité n'était plus qu'un lieu où le rêve était condamné à s'éteindre, peu à peu. Comme ce ciel en feu qui mourrait doucement, se colorant de vermeille, de pourpre et de noir... Il avait bien choisit son heure, le ciel et la mer y était si beaux. Galadriel soupira. Thrandhuil s'était éteint sous un ciel en feu, et son âme tourmentée et enflammée serait désormais bercée éternellement par la mer et le chant plaintif des mouettes sur le rivages. Tout comme l'esprit de Legolas. Leurs temps était révolu. Galadriel fixa le firmament où les étoiles naissaient peu à peu....  
  
Vermeille... tout était Vermeille....  
  
Vouloù, c'est finie!  
  
le bouton pour les reviews est toujours en bas à gauche!!!  
  
Pour ma part comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en suis moyennement contente....   
  
en ce qui concernent les fautes d'Orografe je m'excuse mais c'est pas ma faute c'est plus fort que moi j'y peux rien, peux pas m'en empêcher!(snif!)  
  
pour la fic, je vais peut-être la réécrire quand j'aurais plus de temps! Parce que là c'est un peu juste eh, oui! Les vacances sont finies! Snif..... 0 Ouuiiiiinnnn!!!)  
  
en attendant j'espère bien la finir bientôt... du moins la version provisoire.   
  
zouby à tous! 


End file.
